2019
Events *1st January - Cain Dingle is violently attacked by Isaac Nuttall and his friends. *2nd January - Bernice Blackstock suffers a severe allergic reaction to filler cosmetics. *3rd January - Dawn Taylor takes an overdose. *4th January - Mandy Dingle returns to Emmerdale for the first time in over seventeen years with her son Vinny in tow. *7th January - Marlon Dingle and Jessie Grant legally marry. *8th January - Chas Dingle, Marlon and Mandy learn that Kenneth Kirk may not be Paddy's biological father. Mandy leaves the village. One of the Dingles' pigs, Gloria, has been killed. Joe Tate is reported as a missing person. *10th January - Donny Cairn sets fire to the bins outside The Woolpack. Vanessa Woodfield tries to stop him but is stabbed by Donny with a broken bottle. Donny steals Vanessa's car, unaware Vanessa's son Johnny is in the back. Vanessa's girlfriend Charity Dingle catches up to him and hits him with a metal pole in self-defence, knocking him unconscious. Donny is arrested. Lachlan White is sentenced to life imprisonment. *11th January - Donny shops his son Lachlan to the police after tricking Lachlan into making a confession while visiting him in prison. *14th January - Cain confesses to his daughter Debbie Dingle that he killed Joe. *17th January - Charity proposes to Vanessa, but she rejects her after discovering that Charity has hijacked somebody else's proposal. However, Charity later re-proposes and Vanessa accepts. *22nd January - Cain is arrested on suspicion of Joe's murder. *24th January - Bob Hope is admitted to hospital after developing hypothermia from sleeping outside over the night. *28th January - Billy Fletcher punches his half-brother Ellis Chapman after Ellis winds Billy up about his deceased father. Later, Billy is arrested after Ellis reports him to the police. *31st January - Daz Spencer leaves the village for a job in Croydon. *7th February - Maya Stepney is injured when she falls through a chair and through a table whilst trying to leave the village, after Jacob Gallagher threatens to expose their affair. *14th February - Ellis attempts to run over Billy, but swerves at the last second and crashes into the Pirate Ship. *15th February - Nicola King is arrested for fraud after confessing to PC Swirling over conning Graham Foster out of thousands of pounds, in front of the villagers. *21st February - Matty is almost run over by Pete Barton in the tractor when the brakes fail. Pete crashes into the barn, seriously injuring Rhona Goskirk who was inside. Rhona later learns that she has fibroids and may need a hysterectomy. *4th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher for the first time. *5th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher for a second time, whilst David Metcalfe is sleeping in the same house. *7th March - Paddy and Kerry Wyatt crash Marlon and Jessie's honeymoon to Belfast, where Paddy informs Bear Wolf that he is his son, and Kerry meets her daughter Amy for the first time in six years. *8th March - Chas reveals to Laurel that she is pregnant again, 5 months after losing Grace. Charity visits Lisa Dingle in Scotland where Lisa reveals to Charity that she is dying. *11th March - Rhona has a hysterectomy. Amy is arrested on suspicion of kidnapping Kyle Winchester in 2013. *12th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher again at the Emmerdale Village Institute. *14th March - Kim Tate return to the village after spending 5 months in prison. Later, Megan Macey dumps Graham after she and Priya Kotecha catch him and Kim together, half-dress. *18th March - Joe Tate is revealed to be alive after 5 months, believing he was killed by Cain who still has no idea the truth. The only person who knew Joe is alive is Graham but Kim finds out Graham's lies. *26th March - Rishi Sharma reveals that he and Manpreet Sharma got married in Las Vegas. *28th March - Cain discovers Joe is not dead. Vanessa drives off in Mike Anderson's car and leaves it in the field. Then, Vanessa, Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden return the car back to the owner. *1st April - Amy tells Kyle that she's his real mum. *5th April - Harriet Finch gets mugged by an unknown person. *17th April - Harriet's stalker is revealed to be Will Taylor, Dawn's "dead" father. *25th April - Priya tells Leyla Harding and Tracy Metcalfe that she witnessed Jacob and Maya kissing. *26th April - Ellis ends up in the hospital after being stabbed the night before. *30th April - Megan, distracted by her phone, rear-ends Jamie Tate's car, who in turn accidentally knocks down Eric Pollard. Shortly after, Jamie suffers a panic attack before meets his mum for the first time in years. (First appearance of the character since 1999) *7th May - In a flashback to 25th April, Billy is confronted by the brothers of Riley, the person that he attacked and was imprisoned for. Billy pulls a knife but is disarmed and he flees. However, the brothers later stab Ellis. Billy calls the ambulance for Ellis but he ends up left Ellis before the ambulance arrives. Another flashback which also dating the same date, Maya is kidnapped by Priya, Leyla and Tracy, but escapes after jumping out of the moving car. Leyla and Maya fight, in which Leyla hits Maya over the head with a rock and leaves her to die, unaware that Maya has survived and met with Jacob (who was thought by his family to be in Portugal at the time) at a hotel. *8th May - Victoria tells Moira Dingle about the rape in a series of flashbacks also dating to 25th April, in which Victoria meets a man, Lee Posner. After being walked home by Lee, he rapes Victoria. *9th May - Following the tense conversation between Priya, Tracy and Leyla, Jacob finally confesses to David about him and Maya. *10th May - Victoria tells Diane Sugden, Robert and Aaron that she was raped by Lee and reveals she is pregnant from the rape. *13th May - Zak Dingle and Lisa return to the village after spending a couple of months in Scotland. Later, Lisa reveals to Belle and the Dingles that she is dying. *21st May - Maya is arrested by the police. Later, Leyla, Tracy and Priya are arrested for assaulting and kidnapping Maya. *22nd May - David publicity reveals that Maya sexually abused Jacob. *23rd May - Lisa and Zak get married for the second time but hours later, Lisa dies in her sleep at their house. *3rd June - Jamie is revealed to have a wife and daughter when Andrea and Millie Tate turn up in the village. (First appearances of the characters) *6th June - Lisa's funeral takes place. *12th June - Ellis accidentally hits Marlon over the head with a rolling pin, mistaking him as Max Garrick. *18th June - Nate Robinson saves Kyle from suffocating in the garage. *20th June - Maya is sentenced to prison for a year. *24th June - Rhona rejects Pete's marriage proposal. *25th June - Max takes April Windsor, Marlon and Jessie hostage. Billy arrives and fights with Max before Max shoots Jessie. Pete re-proposes to Rhona who accepts. *27th June - Dawn gets to see her son Lucas for the first time since social services took him away from her. *3rd July - Human bones have been found under Hotten Academy, belonging to a baby. *4th July - Lydia Hart is revealed to be the mysterious Jennifer Finn whose dead baby was buried under the school. *17th July - Pete proposes to Rhona who accepts. *18th July - Pete and Rhona call off their engagement after and have a final tearful goodbye. *30th July - Liam Cavanagh and Bernice get engaged. Robert whacks Lee over the head with a shovel, knocking him out cold after Lee makes comments about his rape of Victoria. He is later taken away by ambulance and declared to be in a coma. *1st August - Kerry and Amy Wyatt unknowingly starts a fire by destroying the CCTV footage at the sweet factory after stealing charity money from the safe. Frank Clayton dies from an explosion outside the factory after he saved his daughter, Tracy Metcalfe, from the burning building. *8th August - Robert is arrested for GBH after Lee wakes up from his coma and his story doesn't match with Robert's. He is later told he could be facing life imprisonment. *13th August - Ellis' father and Jessie's ex-husband Al Chapman arrives in the village (first appearance of the character). Debbie and son Jack Sugden leave the village for a new life in Scotland. *15th August - Tracy and Vanessa are told that the investigation of the factory fire is closed, stating that all signs pointed towards Frank. *26th August - Frank's funeral takes place. *27th August - Nicola sells her share in Sharma & Sharma to Al who reveals himself to be Kim's business partner. Now holding the majority share between the two of them, Al and Kim unveil their plan to close the factory and build an outdoor pursuits centre at its former grounds. Megan and Eliza Macey leave the village. *28th August - Liv Flaherty has a seizure and collapses. *5th September - Robert pleads guilty of GBH after changing his mind at the last minute. *9th September - Tracy loses it and attacks Dawn, convinced she's responsible for her father's death. *12th September - Mandy Dingle returns to the village and walks in on Jessie Dingle cheating on Marlon with her ex-husband Al Chapman. *16th September - Jessie leaves the village for Dubai after she and Marlon decide their marriage isn't working. *19th September - Archie Breckle returns to the village for the first time in four years following his mother Rachel's death. *23rd September - Millie is injured by one of Kim's horses and taken to hospital in an ambulance. Millie recovers but after hearing Millie's date of birth Graham suspects that he could be Millie's biological father, revealing that he and Andrea slept together back in the day. *26th September - Moira exposed Harriet's boyfriend Will's past as a drug trafficker, resulting in a huge backlash in the village. *3rd October - Kerry reveals to Tracy that she was responsible for Frank's death, leading to Tracy accidentally shoving her to the floor and banging her head in the process. *7th October - Kerry suffers from a rare syndrome known as cardiac tamponade which causes her to go into arrest. *9th October - Vanessa is arrested for assaulting a nurse. *15th October - Lee dies from a brain bleed caused by the injuries sustained after being hit with a shovel by Robert. *17th October - After going on the run with Aaron, Robert decides to hand himself in to the police for Lee's murder. *21st October - In the mistaken belief that Pete Barton has been sleeping with his wife Moira, Cain Dingle kidnaps and threatens to kill him, causing him to reveal that Nate Robinson is actually the one Moira is having an affair with. *22nd October - Cain takes Moira and Nate Robinson out on a boat ride across Freeman's Cut Lake to confront them on their affair. The confrontation ends in a heated tussle between Cain and Nate, and the revelation that Nate is in fact Cain's son. *23rd October - Following the heated confrontation between Cain, Moira and Nate an accidental explosion occurs with Nate still on board. However, all managed to abscond to safety. Chas gives birth to a baby girl in The Woolpack toilets after she and Marlon accidentally get locked. *24th October - Robert is sent to prison for 14 years. Faith Dingle tells Cain and Nate the truth about their connection which results Cain turns his back on Nate, disowns Faith and publicly exposed Nate's true identity and affair with Moira. *25th October - Faith leaves the village after being disowned by her son for the second time. *29th October - Mandy and Vinny are forced to confess on why they needed Lydia's money and reveals they stole a large sum of money from a casino with the help-in-hand of a friend known as "Red" (revealed to be Charity) but were caught by Mandy's boss Terry who they need to pay off. Vinny is revealed to not actually being Mandy's son. *1st November - Robert and Aaron say their final goodbyes to one another when Robert is transferred to a prison in the Isle of Wight. *7th November - Lydia meets her sister Beth Finn for the first time and is told her mother Agatha Finn has died. *12th November - Moses Dingle is kidnapped by thug Sean whilst in Cain's care. After Cain does what is asked to get him back, he is found by Nate wandering the street and returned to his mother. *18th November - Lydia meets her mother for the first time and finds out she isn't actually dead. *19th November - Maya is released from prison and revealed to be pregnant. *21st November - Liam is arrested after he punches Jacob for taking advantage of his daughter Leanna and using her for sex. *22nd November - Jacob finally realises that Maya abused him and breaks down. *26th November - Kim reveals to the entire pub that she and Graham are married. Graham tells Kim that he could be Millie's father. *28th November - Bernice leaves the village to stay with her daughter Dee Dee in Australia to take care of her father after he suffers an accident. *3rd December - Andrea suffers a miscarriage. Victoria is horrified to discover Lee's mother Wendy Posner is moving to the village. *10th December - The continuing bullying from Arthur Thomas causes Archie to run away from home. *19th December - Liv has another seizure by the river and collapses. She is saved by Wendy and taken to hospital. *20th December - Noah Dingle finds drugs in Sarah Sugden's bag and in an attempt to protect her, refuses to give them back. However, after feeling lonely and getting some harsh words Sarah and Graham he ends up taking the pills. *23rd December - Noah is found in the woods having overdosed on stolen PMA pills. He is taken to hospital where the doctors revealed that the overdose coupled with hypothermia from being out in the woods all night caused a condition called rhabdomyolysis which could leave him with kidney damage. *25th December - A baby boy is left on the doorstep of Farrers Barn, revealed to be Maya's son but his paternity is uncertain. Graham finds out that Jamie is Millie's father and goes up to Home Farm, revealing that he and Andrea slept together in the past. Marlon finds out Rhona and Graham's plans to move to France and take Leo with them. *30th December - David is revealed to be the baby's father. Real life events *22nd January - Emmerdale won two awards in National Television Awards; Best Newcomer for James Moore (Ryan Stocks) and Best Serial Drama. *8th March - Emmerdale airs an all female cast episode to celebrate International Women's Day. *1st June - Lucy Pargeter wins Best Actress and Val Lawson wins The Tony Warren Award in British Soap Awards. *9th July - Freddie Jones (Sandy Thomas) dies. *September - Leah Bracknell (Zoe Tate) dies. *13th December - Sheila Mercier (Annie Sugden) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2019 *Category:2019 episodes External links *2019 at Wikipedia Category:2019